Not applicable to this application.
Not applicable to this application.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to log splitters and more specifically it relates to a log splitter system for splitting logs in an efficient manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Log splitting devices have been in use for years. Conventional log splitting devices are comprised of a stationary support frame, a hydraulic cylinder and a splitting wedge in opposition to the hydraulic cylinder.
The main problem with conventional log splitting devices is that they are cumbersome and difficult to transport to remote locations. Another problem with conventional splitting devices is that they require the user to bring the logs to the splitting device. A further problem is that conventional splitting devices require the user to position the log upon the splitting device which can require significant amounts of physical exertion. Examples of prior art patents which attempt to provide a mobile log splitting apparatus are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,520,226 and 6,408,907.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for splitting logs in an efficient manner. Conventional log splitting devices do not provide an efficient system for splitting logs.
In these respects, the log splitter system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of splitting logs in an efficient manner.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of log splitters now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new log splitter system construction wherein the same can be utilized for splitting logs in an efficient manner.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new log splitter system that has many of the advantages of the log splitters mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new log splitter system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art log splitters, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a support beam, a loader connecting structure for attaching to a tractor loader, a main engaging member slidably attached to the support beam, a splitting wedge attached to an end of the support beam, and an actuator unit attached to the main engaging member. The actuator unit forces the main engaging member toward the splitting wedge with a log positioned between thereof thereby splitting the log.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a log splitter system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a log splitter system for splitting logs in an efficient manner.
Another object is to provide a log splitter system that reduces the amount of time and manual labor required to split logs.
An additional object is to provide a log splitter system that is attachable to a tractor such as a skid steer loader.
A further object is to provide a log splitter system that does not require more than one worker.
Another object is to provide a log splitter system that allows the operator to push logs into a pile and manipulate logs on the ground.
A further object is to provide a log splitter system that reduces the likelihood of physical injuries to workers.
Another object is to provide a log splitter system that is capable of severing tree limbs.
A further object is to provide a log splitter system that is capable of splitting logs of various lengths, wood types and diameters.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims. dr
Various other objects, features and attendant advantages of the present invention will become fully appreciated as the same becomes better understood when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views, and wherein:
FIG. 1 is an exploded upper perspective view of the present invention.
FIG. 2 is an upper perspective view of the present invention.
FIG. 3 is a front view of the present invention.
FIG. 4 is a front view of the present invention loosely positioned about a log.
FIG. 5 is a front view of the present invention splitting a log.
FIG. 6 is a bottom view of the present invention loosely positioned about a log.
FIG. 7 is a bottom view of the present invention splitting a log.
FIG. 8 is a cross sectional view taken along line 8xe2x80x948 of FIG. 3.
FIG. 9 is a bottom view of an alternative splitting wedge.